Alterations
by jeanne.summers
Summary: The story behind 'Moment.' DISCONTINUED SORRY


Sorry to every one whose been waiting, am I the only person who thinks hospitals are boring, be honest. There's never naything good on a tv in hospital no books, and if you go for a ... well I wouldn't call it walking considering there were crutches involved, but if you leave your room for some fresh none bleached air there's a general panic... and the medical students, its no wonder my muse hates hospitals even more than me.

any way here it is... and its crapier than I had planned.

* * *

Prelude to a change:

How things were, how things began

Firelight flickered in the dark night air. Sparks jumped from the bonfire to pop and crackle as they danced on the breeze. Figures danced before him to the sound of a haunting song. Two figures dancing together caught his attention. The woman, whose hair fell like an ebony wave was dressed in a crimson, sleeveless, long flowing silk dress and the man with whom she danced was decked in amber garments, contrasting his own dark hair. This dance reminded the watcher of the dances he had witnessed as a young boy, before his life at the castle, before _her_.

As if his thoughts had conjured her she stood before him, flaming hair falling loose and wild about her like a halo of fire, her silken dress a deep and lively emerald green that made her eyes sparkle. She looked older then he knew she was, but it didn't matter when she held her hand out to him. He reached for her and she pulled him to his feet and into the wild dance. He didn't care anymore about the troubles that weighted upon him, nor for the horrors that they'd seen together; all he cared about, all he knew was that in this moment of contentment he danced with her because she was his goddess and she wanted him to dance with her.

* * *

Jester woke with a start, which it turned out was a bad thing since he was sleeping on someone's legs. Someone whom he had just woken.

"Bad dream?" Jester looked up at the speaker: Jane. Why was he sleeping on Jane's legs? Ah yes he remembered now; Jane, tired for a long bout of whacking things, had sat against the courtyard wall after practice and Jester had come to sit with her. Jester had also been tired thanks to a ball of eternal energy called princess Lavinia and had sprawled across Jane's legs as they were joking, the warm summer day had done little for their lethargy but to help them both drift off.

"Hey," Jane ran her fingers over his forehead to bring back his attention from where ever it had gone.

"Bad dream?" She asked again.

"No, just abruptly finished." He smiled up at her, reorientating himself.

"I had a dream," Jane started, smiling back, "we were dancing by a big fire; I think we were older though."

Jester recognized the dreams description; she'd had the same dream as him. He threw the idea of telling her around in his head for a bit but decided not to mention, instead he rose to his feet and dragged her into a stand position.

"Come on, I'm hungry, let's go see what Pepper's cooking."

* * *

Jane and Jester were eating tea with the others when _they_ came. They rode on a horse, he sat in front and she sat behind on the saddle. They and their long travelling cloaks looked worn and dirty like they'd travelled for miles without end. The horse was covered with dust, the dirt obscuring the natural amber of its coat. He tended the horse while she spoke with the king, the children of the castle, even the Lavinia, Cuthbert and Gunther, waited for an hour or two before they were told what was going on. The lady Morgan and Lord Maverick were on a quest, they had not disclosed the specifics however they had informed the king that their search had led them here, to Kippernia castle. A guest room was quickly done up for the castle's new guests, the 'children' of the castle waiting in the near by hallway to glimpse the lord and lady. They were so sure that the lord and lady word be coming from the great hall that they ignored the faint pattering of steps from behind in the hallway that led to the sables.

"What are we waiting for?" A feminine voice asked Jane in a whispered tone.

"The lady Morgan and the Lord Maverick," Jane glanced at the questioner as she whispered back before returning her gaze to the hallway she had previously been watching, then she froze for a moment. Slowly she turned her head back to the woman she had just answered, it was not her mother or the queen as she thought.

"Lady Morgan!" the visitor stood next to lord Maverick, both of the crouch like the children who were waiting for them. The rest of the castle children turned, Pepper was the first to recover, dipping into a curtsey, the rest followed suit, all of them bowing bar the princess who imitated Pepper.

"Well that's quite enough bowing and curtseying… Maverick?

"Yes?"

"Is curtseying a word?" The couple looked at each other for a moment, the lord shrugged and the lady dismissed the whole thing with a wave of her hand.

"Anyway, formalities are for royalty and old people, we are neither. You may how ever express common curtesy; for example you may introduce yourselves." The children shared a glance between them, quickly and silently electing Jane as their spokesperson.

"I am Jane, this is the princess Lavinia, the Prince Cuthbert, Jester, Pepper our cook, Rake our gardener, Smithy the castle blacksmith, and this is Gunther a squire. We are all very pleased to make your acquaintance." Jane made another brief bow.

"I can guess what Jester does but what of you Lady Jane? What is your roll in the castle?" Jane blushed at Morgan's question, undecided about how to answer, a female page was unthinkable let alone a female squire. Jane was saved from answering when Maverick leaned forward and looked closely at Jane; his eyes flickered to Jester briefly when the court fool opened his mouth to protest the lord's invasion of Jane's personal space. Jane gave Jester a quick hand signal telling him to back down, it was okay, she met Maverick's gaze squarely, unconsciously straightening to her full height as she challenged him silently, she didn't know these people, what did it matter what they thought, she had earned her rank as squire. Maverick looked at her for a short moment more before he drew back smiling. With out a word he walked around the group and made for the room that had been prepared for him and his lady.

"Maverick," Morgan's voice made him pause. "Care to share love?" Maverick turned to look at her, his smile had turned into a full out grin.

"You are gonna love her, well when your not on the field at least." With a chuckle he ducked out of sight and into the room. The entire group watched the door for a moment then-

"OH! You're going for your knight's shield." Morgan looked at Jane who looked back.

"How did you…" all the children were confused.

"Lady knight Morgan of the 'riders, companion of Dawn-of-the-Red-Moon and Partner to Draco Magi Maverick; at your service." Morgan bowed to the group. "I hope you wouldn't mind a spar, it's very hard to find female knight or squires or even pages in this country so I haven't had a real spar for a long time. No offence to male knights and squires and pages of course."

"You're a lady knight?" Jane was slightly breathless, "And you want to practice with me?" Jane was certain she'd misheard something and yet Morgan was nodding, so Jane couldn't have misheard.

"We can fight tomorrow morning how does that sound? Well I'm off to bed unlike you younger generation I require sleep so good night." With that Morgan whisked herself away and into her room. The group stood there for a few more minutes before drifting off one by one until only Jane and Jester were left.

"Looks like you won't get the title of first female knight." Jester put a hand on his friends shoulder. "There was something eerily familiar about them though." Jester frowned trying to remember where he'd seen them.

"Jester?" He looked at Jane and she looked at his hand which was still on her shoulder, he blushed and removed it quickly. They stood there for an awkward moment before bidding each other good night and leaving in different directions for their rooms.

* * *

The dawn light seeped into the practice yard ready to begin awakening the inhabitants of the castle. Much to the light's displeasure it found people already awake.

Filled with anticipation of the spar both of the female warriors had woken early and were now in the midst of warming up. Jester sat on the practice yards stairs yawning, next to him also yawning was Maverick who held a cloth wrapped item, a rather large cloth wrapped, suspiciously sword like, item. The two women finished their warm ups as the sun fully lit the yard and the training masters entered. Neither woman acknowledged them, too intent on each other to even notice their presence. They stood with their swords at the ready, breathing steadily. Jane moved first and Morgan moved a fraction of a second later. The wood of the practice swords clacked together, the sound ringing out across the courtyard and into the surrounding areas of the castle.

For a second no one moved, the noise faded away and there was a flurry of motion, Jane and Morgan moved with a fluid, deadly, grace; their weapons hitting and rebounding, swinging and connecting. They were so focused on one another that they never noticed the rest of the castle's inhabitants enter the courtyard. A shadow passed overhead and everyone bar the two women looked up. Above the Jane's friend Dragon was circling, he dove toward the courtyard but was stopped when a bright red form hurtled into him. On the stairs far below Maverick rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the young man beside him; Jester's eyes flickered between the battling women and the coloured forms high above.

The shock of an unfamiliar dragon had thrown him momentarily but he had quickly shaken it from his mind as worry for Jane reasserted itself. Jester's gaze returned to the duelling duo on the ground in time for him to see Jane falter and fall. He rose to his feet and made to go to her but was stopped by a hand on his arm. The young fool glared at the strange lord who was shaking his head.

"Wait, she's fine, Morgan would not injure her." Maverick pulled on Jester's arm and Jester returned to his seat. He watched as Jane got back on her feet and ready her sword once more, for a few minutes the two women just stood there, Morgan was speaking to Jane but Jester couldn't make out the words. His gaze once more wondered to the dragons above, they circled one another as if waiting for a sign to resume their fight.

Jane stepped forward and attacked Morgan and in the same instant Dragon attacked the red scaled trespasser. Something niggled in the back of Jester's mind as he watched the two fights, simultaneous and parallel. Something that Morgan had said something that had been trivial at the time but now, now it was the missing piece of this strange conundrum. Then it hit him.

"Maverick," The lord looked at the Joker, "That red dragon, that's 'Dawn-of-the-red-moon' isn't it?" Jester met Maverick's gaze squarely. The lord nodded.

"Yes, that is Dawn' companion to Lady Knight Morgan of the dragon-riders." Jester said nothing, his gaze and his mind wandering back to the fight between the Lady Knight and his best human friend.

The match had lasted til midday; the second Morgan and Jane had announced it over Jester had been at Jane's side with a pitcher of water, taking her practice sword he asked if she needed anything. Jane smile at him and slumped against his shoulder.

"I think you could do with a nap my lady squire." Jane didn't reply with words, rather she nodded lazily and let him help her to her room.

"Cute couple," Morgan and Maverick shared a look that was lost on the rest of the spectators. A second later the two dragons dropped to the castle, Dragon landing on Jane's tower and Dawn landed on the walkway on the wall surrounding the practice yard.

"Jolly good fight from the big green guy," the human duo laughed at the red dragon's enthusiasm. The rest of the castle populace wandered off to have lunch, and the two dragons settled down to nap.

"Have you told the boy yet?" Morgan asked her partner. Maverick shook his head.

"I'll tell him later, you think Jane's the one?" Morgan nodded in reply. "They've got good tuning; they might not like being separated."

"I know, but if that boy is who you think he is then you'll have to take him with you to the meeting of clans." Morgan rolled her shoulders as she spoke trying to loosen the muscles.

"So now that's out of the way you up for a fight against me?" Maverick grinned at the lady knight, Morgan grinned back and Maverick un-wrapped the bundle, along with a sword that was almost identical to Jane's dragon blade the bundle held two long rods which Maverick joined together with a twist to form a staff. He handed the sword to Morgan.

"I'll take it easy on you since your worn out." Maverick's smugness wasn't lost on Morgan.

"Just try and keep up."

* * *

It was half a week before maverick finally got around to talking with Jester.

"The call's gone out, all Romani are to go to the meeting place." Maverick was leaning against the wall just inside Jester's room.

"How long?" Jester was standing on his hands with his hat off watching the strange lord cautiously.

"We should probably leave tonight if we want to make it."

"So the meeting starts in a few days."

"Tomorrow," Jester nearly fell at the lord's reply; instead he flipped to his feet.

"There's no way we could make it there in one night. It's just not doable, I have to tell Jane I'm leaving and the king." Jester glared at the older man. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Maverick shrugged.

"No need, you obviously haven't been to see my horse, he's a _Fae Capall_; he'll be able to get us there." Jester gaped at Maverick's nonchalance.

"A _Fae Capall_, you ride a…" Jester felt very faint. Maverick shook his head at Jester's disbelief.

"Pack you bags and say your good byes, I'll wait at the gate be there in half an hour or I'll drag you the entire way." With that the lord left. Jester jumped into action packing his plain-not-jester clothes. He thought for a minute before changing into a loose blue shirt and dark breaches. Bag in hand he went to find the King.

Jester found the king in the throne room talking to Morgan and Jane.

"Well if you think it's best I suppose I must support your decision Jane, you'll take good care of her lady Morgan?" The king tugged at his beard as he spoke.

"Of course your majesty but we really don't have to leave for a few weeks, I'd like to commence Jane's training here at the castle if that's alright." Morgan said with a slight bow. The King clapped his hands together with glee.

"Splendid idea, splendid idea, ah Jester don't you think it's a splendid idea?" The king noticed the boy first, the two women turned to look at the court fool and Jane gave him a puzzled look when she noticed his clothing.

"What's a splendid idea your majesty?" Jester bowed briefly to the king.

"Jane's going to join the Dragon riders; she will of course be stationed here once her training is complete… Jester what are you wearing?" The king finally noticed Jester's clothing as well.

"Travelling clothes highness, I'm sorry but I have to leave the castle for a while, it's a personal matter. I'm not certain how long I'll be." Jester refused to let his gaze wander to Jane.

"When will you be leaving?" the king asked.

"Now, or in a few minutes." Jester chanted in his mind, 'do not look at Jane, do not look at Jane,' he knew that if he did he might not leave, and to disobey a call from the Romani was to deny that he _was_ Romani, deny _everything_ was.

"It's a bit sudden don't you think, is it really necessary?" Jester nodded once, "Very well Jester, feel free to return to the castle when your business is taken care of, you're always welcome here." Jester nodded once more and turned to leave. He made it all the way to the gate where Maverick was waiting before Jane caught up with him.

"Jester! Wait," Jane grabbed him by the arm and gave it a good yank, "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Jester ignored the pain in his arm and kept his gaze fixed on the gate.

"No, it's not goodbye Jane, it's see you later. I'll be back before you know it." His mental chant continued.

"You, you might not come back before I leave, I don't know how long my training will be, it could be years before we see each other." Jane's eye were wet with tears, she couldn't believe he wasn't going to say goodbye to her, he hadn't even said 'see you later,' he wouldn't even look at her. Neither of them took notice of Maverick when he took Jester's bag from him and attached it to the saddle of his horse.

"Jester, why won't you look at me?" He could hear the unshed tears in her voice. He closed his eyes in resignation.

"I have to go Jane, I have to, if I look at you I won't and I have to. I'm sorry." Eyes still closed he pulled her into a hug. "We'll both come back here one day; we'll both see each other again no matter how long it takes." Jane held him tightly as he whispered one last thing in her ear. She drew back from him and stared at him even as he fixed his gaze away from her. Finally she let him go and watched as he walked over to Maverick, watched as they mounted the horse and rode way.

Jane stood there for a long time turning it over in her head. They had all known Jester for a long time and for a long time he had been Jester, he'd _always_ been Jester, she'd never questioned it before, it had never really occurred to her that he was ever anyone but _Jester_. But now she knew and as she stood there watching the place where he had been she whispered his name for the first time, his true name. A blossoming warmth spread through her as she realised the significance of what he had just told her, realised what it had meant to him that she was the one he gave his true name to. As dusk closed in Jane repeated Jester's promise.

"We will see each other again, no matter how long it takes."

Neither knew it that day but it would be two years before they met again, and they would both be different people.

* * *

So, for those of you who suffered through that... abomination of words congradulations and my sympathies. that was the introduction to the story, now you know how things were I can get to the second chapter of how things become... so yeah


End file.
